


Turbid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [948]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony finds out that Gibbs killed Pedro Hernandez. Plus Alejandro Rivera is back for revenge for both his sister and his father. How is Team Gibbs going to survive this? How will Tony react?





	Turbid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/pseuds/Appletini) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/05/2001 for the word [turbid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/05/turbid).
> 
> turbid  
> Muddy; thick with or as if with roiled sediment;not clear; -- used of liquids of any kind.  
> Thick; dense; dark; -- used of clouds, air, fog,smoke, etc.  
> Disturbed; confused; disordered.
> 
> This was requested by Appletini who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it. 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony discovers Gibbs has kept a deadly secret. He shot Pedro Hernandez in cold blood. Or possibly hot blood. It was on foreign soil, but now they are after his loved ones. Tony tries to protect Gibbs behind his back and brings in Jackson and Abby. But Jethro the dog surprises everyone.
> 
> **End Prompt**  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Turbid

It was the kind of day that made one wish for cleaner air and brighter skies. Even used to dealing with Gibbs as Tony was, Tony's emotions turned turbid as he stared at the information he'd accidentally stumbled upon. He hadn't gone looking for it.

In fact, he'd been looking for a different case file as he thought their current case reminded him of an old cold case. Instead the file storage room’s mismanagement had led to him having to manually go through every file to see if it was the one he was looking for. In the process, he'd stumbled across Abby's report that proved that Gibbs killed Pedro Hernandez.

Tony didn’t know if Gibbs had shot Pedro Hernandez in cold blood or if it had been hot blood. He knew, though, that even though Vance seemed to have buried it, the Reynosas wouldn’t give up even if they seemed beat down for now. He just hoped the sister really was dead.

Putting the file back where he found it, Tony continued looking for the cold case file that he’d originally come down for. An hour later he finally found it. He returned upstairs with the case file, surprised that Gibbs hadn’t sent anyone down after him to figure out what was taking so long.

When he arrived upstairs, he realized why. NCIS had switched into lockdown mode thanks to some crazy with a gun waving it at Gibbs. Gibbs didn’t seem to be making any moves to try and protect himself or talk the guy down. 

When Tony got a better look at the guy he groaned. It was Alejandro Rivera. Apparently, he’d come back to get revenge for his sister.

Tony cursed the fact that he’d left his gun in his desk. Vance seemed to be trying to talk Rivera down, but he wasn’t having much luck. Somehow SecNav had gotten stuck with them and he too was trying to talk down Rivera. 

Rivera finally took one more shot at Gibbs, which fortunately for Tony’s health missed and ran out of the building before anyone could stop him. Tony wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he was pretty sure Rivera would be back. He just hoped that Gibbs would take appropriate precautions this time.

“Are you ok, Boss?”

“Fine.” Gibbs grunted.

Tony didn’t trust Gibbs not to lie about something like this. Unless the wound was obvious, he wasn’t one to seek appropriate medical attention. For now, Tony would just keep an eye on him and make sure he really was fine.

Vance clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Back to work people and make sure Rivera doesn’t get in here a second time.” With that Vance and SecNav adjourned back to MTAC.

“You heard him.” Gibbs glared at his team until they scuttled back to their desks and went back to the case. 

Tony started comparing the cold case file to their current case to see if there really were similarities that would help them with this case. He was actually more concerned about Gibbs and his family. Rivera had made it very clear he was going to go after anyone Gibbs considered family to make Gibbs pay for killing his father and sister.

“You really should have some guards tonight, Gibbs.”

Gibbs glared at Tony. “Don’t even think about it, DiNozzo.”

Tony shook his head, but let the subject drop for now. That didn’t stop him from calling Jackson Gibbs and telling him to get out of town as fast as he could during his lunch break. Tony told Jackson to go to his apartment. 

It was unlikely that anyone would look for him there. Jackson didn’t want anyone to get hurt because of him though, so he had Sheriff Ed post some men outside his store for a couple days to deter any would be troublemakers. Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Tony had given Jackson a key to his apartment years ago. 

In fact, it was shortly after Jackson gave Tony the sweater. Tony had wanted to return the favor, but hadn’t known how. It had just been a stroke of luck to realize that Jackson would probably love to come and stay at Tony’s so that he could surprise Gibbs without being an imposition to him.

Tony had figured out why he’d been reminded of the cold case and they were soon chasing down new avenues they hadn’t considered before. They were all going to be spending the night at HQ tonight, including Abby, which was good. It would keep Abby safe.

Tony was pretty sure that Rivera knew Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs. He didn’t trust Rivera not to go after her. After a long night of chasing down leads, the team finally found the crucial piece of evidence and were able to go and make an arrest. 

Tony left Gibbs to get the confession while he quickly wrote up his report. He needed to see Vance and get the agents placed around Gibbs’ house before Gibbs could prevent it. Vance agreed and ordered four agents to keep watch on Gibbs’ house from outside.

With that taken care of, Tony grabbed Abby and headed back to his apartment to pick up Jackson. He told McGee to meet him at Gibbs’ in 30 minutes. Tony was determined to make sure Gibbs had protection whether he wanted it or not. 

Gibbs noticed the agents around his house before he even reached his house. He swore. He knew Tony was behind this and stormed into his house ready to give Tony a piece of his mind; surprised when his house turned out to be completely empty. 

With no one to scream at except the agents outside who were simply doing their jobs, Gibbs retreated to his basement to work out his frustration on his boat. About 10 minutes later, Abby, Jackson, and Tony walked in. Tony made a beeline for the kitchen. 

He hoped that making something to appease Jethro’s stomach would lessen his anger. Abby and Jackson stayed upstairs talking. They both knew better than to beard the bear in his den. 

About the time, Tony had whipped up a quick meal, McGee arrived with Jethro the dog in tow. 

“Really, McGeek? You brought the dog.”

“I couldn’t leave him at home all night alone. Plus, I thought Abby would like to visit with Jethro.”

“Aw. That’s so sweet, McGee.” Abby gave him a hug and kiss, before turning her attention to the dog.

Gibbs had known the moment that people entered his house, but he hadn’t felt like dealing with them and instead stayed in his basement. He knew it wasn’t anyone dangerous. Just some people with not enough sense to stay away.

Finally, though he couldn’t take it anymore and stormed up the stairs. “Get out! All of you.” Gibbs growled.

Abby eeped and hid behind Jackson who just shook his head. “Leroy, you know better than that. We’re family. We stick together. Besides it’s easier on the agents if they only have to guard one house. You know that.”

Gibbs grumbled. Tony shoved a plate of food at him. “Here. You always feel better after you eat.”

Gibbs took the food grudgingly, still glaring at Tony, but Tony was used to it. He’d been dating Gibbs and working with Gibbs long enough to know just how grouchy and set in his ways he got when people tried to help him out. Abby flipped the TV on to find a movie, but when it came up it was showing a picture of Alejandro Rivera warning people that he was armed and dangerous and on the loose.

Gibbs snorted. He knew that wouldn’t do anything. In fact, Rivera would like the attention. 

It was about this time that Tony realized it was absolutely silent outside. He went out to investigate and discovered that all of the agents keeping watch had been knocked out. Cursing, he quickly returned to the living room to help protect Abby and Jackson.

Not that Jackson needed protecting. Tony knew for a fact that he’d brought his shotgun. Still Tony, Gibbs, and McGee were the field agents.

When he got back to the living room, he stared in shock as he realized that none of them had actually been needed. Jethro the dog had caught the snooper and had him well subdued. All Gibbs had had to do was slap handcuffs on him and make sure he couldn’t escape. 

“Slumber party after the FBI picks him up?” Tony offered. He knew it was now FBI jurisdiction since Rivera was going after a federal agent.

Fornell showed up and took one look at Rivera and asked, “Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

“Can’t arrest us. It was all Jethro the dog.”

“The dog did that?” Fornell questioned shocked, pointing to two agents to gather Rivera.

“Yep. Gibbs handcuffed him and covered him with a gun, but it was all the dog. I don’t think you can try him for excessive force.”

Fornell shook his head as he headed for the door. “I thought your team was scary, but apparently Jethro the dog is the scariest one of all.”

Tony closed the door behind Fornell and curled up with Gibbs. “Sorry about springing all of the company on you, but I didn’t want to chance any of them getting hurt and knew we’d be safer all together. I love you, Jethro.”

Gibbs grunted, but relented enough to say, “I love you too, Tony.”

Abby smiled at them as she and McGee settled on the couch together. 

Jackson stood and complained, “My bones are too old for this sleeping on the floor nonsense. I’ll be in the guest bedroom.”

“Night, Jackson.” Everyone chorused. 

Tony put on a new movie and they settled into watch. All content that their family was safe again and the bad guy had been caught. He just hoped that was the end of the Reynosas and their attempts for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
